


Entirely Too Long Ago

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Set sometime during Series 1. Nine takes Rose to a frozen planet and Rose insists on ice skating. For the 31 Days of Ficmas, prompt #2 - Skating.





	Entirely Too Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta mix it up and do more than one Doctor, right? ;)

“I’m not putting those on.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on. We’re on a planet that’s covered in ice, standing in the middle of a frozen _ocean!_ ”

“Nope.” The Doctor pops the ‘ _p_ ’ and crosses his arms, his leather jacket squeaking from the cold.

Rose gives him a look and holds up the skates again, the tied laces looped over her fingers. They’re black with a lightning bolt stitched onto the side and he thinks they look ridiculous. He’s sure those were not in the wardrobe yesterday when he was digging around for snow shoes, but it seems the TARDIS is humoring his companion at his expense, once again.

Her head tilts and her tongue pushes at her front teeth as her lips curve teasingly. “Please, Doctor?”

He’s been helpless for her smile since minute one and that’s clearly not changing now.

He sighs and takes the stakes from her, and she laughs. The scrap of her skates kicks up sparkles of ice behind her as he ties the laces up the boots of the skates, doubling them up just to be sure. He hasn’t done this in three hundred and eighty seven years, and that’s entirely too long ago to be putting himself through this. But then again he hasn’t loved anyone quite like he loves Rose Tyler in even longer.

The Doctor pushes forward, wobbling and wavering before his muscles remember what they’re supposed to do. In a few strides, he’s right behind her, wrapping her in his arms and delighting in her squeal as he lifts her up and spins around.

They end in a heap a few seconds later, her stocking cap lost in the snow and her hair tickling his chin, but it’s worth it. He hasn’t kissed Rose Tyler in three hundred and eighty seven minutes, and that’s entirely too long ago too.


End file.
